truth or dare!
by rockstar87
Summary: ok so i was bored, decided to write this title self explanotory, just the peeps playing truth or dare! please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I get it I am prob crap at this writing but I just have that personality of I don't give a shit I won't give up. Rating for swears mostly. No clue how long I will make this depends on my reviews, so please read and fricking review. **** normal pairings Adrian is with rose, lissa and Christian, Eddie and well himself! **

**Adrian's pov**

Wow I never noticed how boring it could be. Just sitting here without Rose, because she and Lissa needed "girl time" in other words, gets rid of Adrian. But at least Christian was here so I could annoy the shit out of him.

"So how's life Christian?"

"Fine until you started talking" wow the little ass I am to good to be talked to like that!

"Well I'm sorry I'm just practicing to be one of those people who work with mental kids like you!" I through back at him.

"Fuck off Adrian!" he was getting mad.

"Wow I should keep practicing to be…" and with that he was on top of me trying to light me on fire!

"Get off me you little fag, my face is already hot enough" I am good.

I started to try to use compulsion on him when I thought of the best Idea ever! (all my ideas are great but…. Anyways I got him calmed down and stated my great idea!

"Ok, I have a great idea, and it does not involve rose wearing little clothes!" I kinda trailed of in thought there for a second….wow the nice thoughts.

"Wow do you have any hobbies?" Christian said.

"Yes I have lots, many involve rose, but anyways my amazing idea is to play truth or dare!" I said proudly.

"I would play, lets wait for the girls and I'll call Eddie" he said, wow shocked he didn't criticize my idea.

Well he went and called Eddie I went to call Rose.

Ring, ring, ring… yes! She answered me!

"Hey sexy" I am so charming

"What do you need Adrian?" she said

"When are you going to be home?" I asked

"Soon why?" Jeez so many questions why can't she just come back.

"I have a great idea" I stated proudly, once again.

"Oh goodie, what now, Adrian?" Rose asked

"Well I was thinking, that we should all play truth or dare together" I told her

"yeah I guess that would be fun, we can come back, anyone else playing?"

"yah Eddie's coming and I was questioning weather to invite Mia"

"ok I'll be there soon" she said

"ok bye rose" I said in my sexiest voice, I am sexy anyway but…..

"bye love you Adrian" she said and then hung up.

As I walked back to tell Christian, I was thinking wow rose is in a good mood today she said she loved me, I feel so flattered although who doesn't like me!

"Are they coming" I heard Christian ask.

"yes they are" I replied

"yeah so is Eddie" he told me.

"Well I'm going for a walk" I said

I went outside for a walk, or so I could smoke, hey once wouldn't hurt right? Rose isn't here yet. As I was "walking" I started to plan out some dares and stuff. Oh the possibilities…..

I went back in and sat down on the couch and started to play Call of duty Modern warfare on my PS3, waiting for rose.

"Die you fucking terrorist!" I said to the TV, wow maybe I'm the one who needs help, not Christian….

"this game sucks" I said

"No you just suck at the game dude" Christian said, wow the nerve he has.

Just the Rose and Lissa walked in, I quickly walked over to rose and gave her a very passionate kiss. It went a little to far for Christian because of him and his stupid self started making gagging noises.

"Get a room" he said to us

And with that I pulled away from rose.

"I have a room for the record, and I wouldn't mind going there with rose now….."

"No, Adrian not now" Rose said

"Wow way to hurt my feelings like that rose"

"Adrian lets just wait for Eddie and get on with your truth or dare Idea"

"you know I'm sure we could wait in our room…" I said

"no"

"Fine…"

About ten minutes later Eddie came over and we were sitting in the living room ready to play.

**Hope it wasn't too bad. Still practicing writing**. **but please read and review other wise I won't up date. Cuz why would I post something know one wants to read!**

**Well don't give me too much shit if it's bad but criticism taken. And also if the spelling is not the greatest I don't give a fuck because I wrote this in the back of my dads truck driving back from Ontario.**


	2. let the game begin!

**So sorry I kept all you readers waiting! I had no clue how to post chapters. Well hope you like this chapter. I own nothing not even ivashkov **** but I have his personality! **** btw the pov will change a bit.**

Adrian's pov.

Ok so we were all sitting down ready to play, and I couldn't get over the fact of how smart I was, to come up with a genius idea of playing truth or dare! I was so proud of myself!

"Here I'll go first, Christian, truth or dare?" this was gonna be good…

"Dare"

"ok I dare you to… go up to Eddie and slap his ass and pretend your into him" I said

**Christians pov. **

What the fuck! This was bullshit! But I was going to do it, I was not gonna back down!

"Ok I will" the bight side was that Eddie looked super creeped out after I said I was going to.

I walked over to Eddie like I was totally into him and gay, I slapped the side of his ass and started playing with his hair.

"So are you free anytime soon" I said in a total gay voice, by now everyone was laughing.

"You can stop anytime now" Eddie said

"Yea I'm done now" I replied, wow thank god.

"Rose truth or dare?" I asked

"Truth" she said back. Damn it!

"Ok then, which person playing would most likely flirt with them selves in a mirror?"

"That's a easy one, most likely Adrian, because he is full if himself and thinks he has the best looks and I'm not denying it." She said

Adrian was sitting next to here and said "Yea she know's I can kiss the best too"

And the they started making out…. Yet again getting way to passionate for my liking (well to watch anyway).

So I got up and found a paper bag and started pretending to gag and through up. And then after like 3 minutes they finally stopped!

**Adrian's POV**

Wow Christian is a jackass! But I still enjoyed that….

"Eddie truth or dare" Rose asked

"Truth" he said

"Ok…out of everyone playing who would you want to kiss the most" she said.

He stared to blush immediately, and started to say "well…. I guess if I had to pick it would be Lissa…"

"Good pick" I shot back "Rose is all mine" I wanted to kiss here but instead I just put my arm around her.

I could see Christian glaring at him and with that he moved closer to Lissa, who was bight red in the cheeks from Eddie's answer.

**Eddie's pov.**

I suck at this game and can never think of good truths or dares. I mean I'll play the game and do the dares and all but…..

Any way's "Lissa, truth or dare?" I said.

"Crap I was hopping I wouldn't get picked… but I'll have to pick truth" she replied.

"You're lucky I picked you not Adrian, I don't even have any thing to ask you yet."

I sat there thinking for about a minute then Adrian called out "Hurry up does it really take this long?"

"Yes, but I got one, ok Lissa is it true that you and Christian… ummmm….. did it…. Like all up in the church….?" I asked uneasily. Her and Christian were both blushing, but her cheeks were bright red like before.

"Ok to start it's not really the church, it's the upstairs storage room for the church, but yes we did"

"Ooooooh you naughty little trouble makers" Adrian said.

With what Adrian said we were all laughing even Lissa and Christian.

**Lissa pov.**

Ok it was not the worst truth possible, but now the hard part of coming up with something, and someone to ask.

"Ok Adrian, Truth or Dare?"

"Yes! Finally, I pick dare obliviously!" he almost yelled

"Ok I dare you to go to Walmart, and buy a bunch of big grandma underwear and when your checking out start talking about why you're buying under wear for your grandma" I told him.

"Awesome! I have always wanted to buy a bunch of underwear and say its for my grandma and here 38 cats!" Adrian said.

"Wait your Grandma has 38 cats?" Christian asked.

"No just don't old ladies love hairless cats?" Adrian asked.

**Adrian pov.**

This is awesome! I love dare's like this, It's going to be awesome, I hope the cashier is either really old or really hot and young.

"Ok lets head out, some one bring a video camera to make it even better!" I told everyone.

"I'll get a camera" Christian said.

"I'm gonna go wait outside for you guys" I said

"Ok we will be there right away" Rose said.

As soon as I got outside I pulled out my little friendly package of cigarettes, hey I haven't died yet so it won't make a difference.

As I was smoking I was planning out what I would say 'bout all the underwear and cats and stuff.

Oh shit just as I was about to light an other cigarette rose walked out the door.

"Adrian Ivashkov gives me the cigarettes now" she yelled at me, I mean at least she cares, right?

"fine" I grumbled and I set the cigarette in her hand.

"All of them" she said, wow who the fuck are you my mother?

I set the package of them in her hand; wow my poor little babies won't see me.

With that we all got into our cars and were off to Walmart.

**Well hope this chapter was just as good or better! I am so sorry that I could not figure out how to post new chapters….. but I did it!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**I was so happy when I got all those great reviews!**

**Thank you so much to those who reviewed! **

**Send me truth or dare ideas or even story ideas!**


	3. Adrians Dare

**Ok thanks for reading and reviewing ppl! Love you all. Well hope you like this chapter!**

**Adrian's pov.**

Me and Rose were on our way to Walmart in our new Lamborghini, with the others just behind us.

"Ivashkov, how much underwear do you plan on buying for your 'grandma'" rose asked me.

"I plan on buying lots and in extra large, so there's room for her cats" I replied

She laughed slightly and said "I can't imagine what it would be like with cat's in my under wear"

We pulled it to the parking lot and while we were waiting for the others to park Rose started kissing me hard and passionate, I slipped my tongue into her mouth and our tongues started touching and feeling for each other, she started touching me…. But It could only last so long, number 1 we were in the car and number 2 Christian (the Jackass) started to hit the window on my fucking brand new Lamborghini!

"Hey what was that for?" I asked

"Good luck on your dare and just because" she replied

I opened the door and got out and of course Christian had a snarky comment "wow no self control"

Rose clenched her fist and was about to punch him but I put my hand in front of hers to stop her.

"Look I wouldn't mind punching him either but lets jus get going on with the dare" I said.

"Fine but I'll get my revenge" Rose stated

Christian just smirked at Rose and she mumbled something about beating him up later.

We entered Walmart and I said "Wonder wear the granny panties are?"

Some old lady looked very offended as she walked toward the exit…. Well my bad!

When we were in the women's underwear department I just found a bunch of xl granny panties and put about 20 pairs into a basket thing.

A lot of people were looking at me super weird, for probably 2 reasons, number 1 because I was putting like a million pairs of women's under wear and well last 'cause I was wearing a top brand clothes in a Walmart.

"Adrian" Rose called to me.

"What?" I asked

"Christian is going to be waiting outside" she said.

"And I give a shit why?" I said.

"I donno just thought you might want to know" she stated.

"Ok, well I gotta go buy some under wear!" I said, sounding quite excited.

As I walked up check out line, I looked to see who was running it, and oh boy was it ever perfect it was some old hag, this was gonna be so fun!

When I was putting all the under wear on the counter thing I was getting a ton of weird looks, but really I didn't mind people look at me anyways.

"Why does a young man like you need women's under wear?" the old hag asked me.

"Well you see my grandma is super fat and goes through a lot of under wear and well like all you old grandmas she has like 30 cats" I replied, she looked quite shocked that I said that, I could also see Rose, Lissa and Eddie trying not to laugh (but failing).

"Well the total for all that comes to $236.87" the old bag told me.

"What the fuck how expensive is this crap!" I nearly yelled.

"Well then maybe your grandma should sell some cats" she said

"Look here's the money, and I hate old ladies now because of you" I yelled trying to sound like I was about to cry.

As I met up with the others we headed out to the parking lot where Christian was waiting.

Mia came running through the doors over to us.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked.

"Christian…and Jesse….outside…..fighting" she said panting from running to get us.

"Why Christian" Lissa whined.

"Shit, come on lets go break it up" Rose said.

We ran out the door following Mia to the side of the building where things were getting a little interesting, But we walked in at a good time to watch the fight, Jesse had Christian in a head lock

"Eat under wear you little fuck" I yelled at Jesse, while throughing it at him.

"You're quite pathetic sometimes" Rose said

Christian kneed him right in the crotch and pulled his fist back and punched him right on his nose, he immediately fell to the ground knocked out with blood all over his mouth and nose.

"Nice try you little fucked up son of a bitch" Christian yelled.

Lissa looked completely relieved.

"Christian I have never been so proud of you" Rose said while fake crying.

"Yeah you're just so funny, I'm just laughing my ass off" Christian added very sarcastically.

"Well now that that's over, what are you guys doing any ways?" Mia asked.

"We were playing truth or dare, that's why Adrian had the under wear." Lissa said

"Hey why don't you come play with us?" Eddie said.

"Yeah sure I'll come play" She replied.

**Well hope you guy's enjoyed it! ****Please read and review****! Well hope it was good! **

**btw peeps you'll find out why christian and jesse were figting dont worry!**

**Best random quote: "It's my fucking life…and you know what?...nobody invited you so there's a door!" (Billie Joe Armstrong)**


	4. Revenge will happen

**Ok hope you all like this next chapter! Please read and review! Just a reminder even if you think this is a bunch of fucked up shit tell me!**

**Christian's pov.**

We had just got back from Walmart, and man did I ever beat the shit out of him! I was in a really good mood now.

"Why did you guy's start fighting anyways?" Mia asked.

"Well to start he called me sparky." I started as Rose laughed at the gay nickname he game me.

"Any ways, then he started to talk about how I probably wouldn't go to any clubs with him, because I already can't keep my hands off Lissa, and how there's way hotter girls out there, so then I guess I was kinda pissed at him and said I might not go and fuck a bunch of girls at clubs with you and your faggot friends but I can sure fuck you up" I finished explaining.

"I am still just so proud of you sparky" Rose said.

"Fuck you" I said back.

"Ok look lets just get back to the game you guy's before Christian gets his ass kicked" Eddie said.

"Whatever…" mumbled.

"Ok Mia truth or dare?" Adrian asked

"Dare I guess….."

"Ok let's see….. Ok I dare you to wear your pants on your head till your 10 minutes" Adrian said

**Mia **pov**.**

Well this is just great! I get to wear my pants on my head for 10 minutes!

"Ok…..here goes nothing" I said.

I pulled my pants off and put them on the top of my head.

Every one was laughing at what I had to do…every one but Eddie he was smiling but not laughing as hard, Adrian on the other hand was enjoying himself and laughing his ass off.

"Ok Lissa truth or dare?" I asked.

"I suck at this so suck on you toe for 10 seconds"

"Eeewww it wouldn't be bad if I didn't hate feet!" Lissa said.

"Just do it" Rose said.

Fine we were al laughing at how grossed out and funny she looked.

"3, 2, 1, Times up" I said.

"Ok Rose truth or dare"

"Dare"

"Ok I dare you to put on like a see through shirt, just too kinda tease Adrian" She said

"Ok, No problem be right back" Rose said heading to her room to get one.

"This is bull shit and unfair!" Adrian whined.

"Too bad" Christian said.

**Adrian pov.**

Rose walked back over wearing a completely see through shirt with a red bra on under neither, she looked so hot…..

"Ivashkov stop drooling" she said as she sat down right on my lap.

I couldn't keep my eyes off her.

"Honestly, Lissa what did I ever do to you?" I asked.

"Nothing I just thought it would be kinda funny"

"Ok Christian truth or dare?" Rose asked.

"Dare all the way!" he said.

"Ok I dare you to call Tasha and ask her if she knows where you condoms are because you're going to be with Lissa all night" Rose said with a smug look on her face that looked so sexy.

**Christians pov.**

WHAT THE FUCK!

"Fine get me a phone" I said.

"Ok here you go and just think of this as part of your revenge" Rose said.

I dialed in the number, it started ringing.

Shit she picked up!

"Hello?" Tasha said.

"Hi Tasha" I said.

"What do you need Chistian?"

"Um have you seen my condoms any were" I was cut off by her yelling at me so loud I had to pull the phone away from my ear, I was pretty sure by now my face was bright red.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU NEED THE CHRISTIAN OZERA!"

"Sorry me and Lissa were just gonna spend the night together…."

"WELL YOUR AWNSWER IS NO I DON'T KNOW! GOOD BYE" she yelled.

Everyone practically burst out in tears laughing.

"YES I CAN PUT MY PANTS BACK ON" Mia yelled happily.

"Revenge is a bitch isn't it, Christian?"

"yup, I can agree with that"

"Ok Adrian truth or dare"

"Truth…." He replied.

**Ok hope you all enjoyed! I have had tons of relaxing time to write for you!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Random good songs: Blood, sex and booze by green day**

**Castaway by green day**


	5. life is full supprises

**Thanks to all you great readers! I love you all….. not really….**

**I have been really busy training for hockey and I have been camping so sorry I haven't updated fast.**

**And just for those who don't know there might be a vampire academy movie (y'all probably know but still)!**

**Well hope you enjoy!**

**Christian's pov.**

"Ok…if you were a girl for the day, what would you do?" I asked.

"Wow, man that is easy! I would just look and myself naked…" Adrian replied.

"What the fuck!" Rose said and whipped a pillow at him.

"Look rose some guys are just like that but me, nah I'm not" I said in a smooth voice.

"Oh please Christian, you would do the same" Lissa told me.

"No I wouldn't because I already have you" I replied back.

Unexpectedly she pressed her lips to mine, she had her arms around my neck and her legs were straddled around my waist. I could do so many fucking things to her right now!

I tried to push her so we were lying down but she just ended the kiss.

"Well now that that's over lets get back to reality" Rose said.

"That usually is your reality" I snapped back

"Ok that's it!" I stood up ready to defend myself, but Adrian got in the way of her

**Adrian's pov.**

"Rose just sit down, as much as would like you to beat the shit out him you can't"

"And why is that?" Rose asked me.

"Maybe cause you haven't beat any one up lately"

"You sound like my mom, just she would encourage me to beat people up" She said

"Ok what ever back to the game Rose truth or dare?" I asked

"Damn it, I guess dare" she said

"Ok I dare you to put peanut butter under one armpit, jelly under the other and wipe I toff with to pieces of bread and the eat it" I said with a pretty big smile on my face ( a damn sexy one at that)

"That's fucking gross" Christian said.

"Yeah at least you don't have to do it" Rose said.

Adrian left and came back with peanut butter, jam and 2 slices of white bread.

"Feel free to start" I said

"Fine" Rose said totally grossed out.

She took the peanut butter and took some out of the jar and put it under her armpit.

"Fuck you Adrian" Rose said, jeez she looked so innocent.

She shut the peanut butter and same with the other but used jam. Next she took the first slice of bread and rubbed the peanut butter off onto it and the same with the next slice, she then out them together and ate it, she looked completely disgusted and just for the record Christian looked grossed out to.

Rose finished it and glared at me and moved on, I doubt I would be seeing or better yet touching her for a while.

"Ok Mia truth or dare?"

"Truth" she said back quickly.

"Ok, tell every one in this room who you like" Rose said, oooooh even I wanted to know this!

She was bright red in her face and you could tell she didn't want to say it…..

"Ok, the honest truth is that I like…." Mia started.

"I like Eddie…." She said quietly with her face slightly hidden.

"Woe didn't see that coming" Christian said

"Are you shitting me!" I said

"Nope, I really do like him" Mia said quietly.

**Eddies pov.**

I truly couldn't believe it, she liked me….and I was thinking about asking her out and all for a while but, I never thought it could maybe be a yes! But it would have to be secret, I did not want Adrian or well even Rose or Christian, I mean I could probably trust Lissa.

"Lissa, can we talk" I asked.

"Yeah sure"

We walked down the hall way and I was sweating lot's and I could tell that my face was most likely bright red.

"So what did you need?" Lissa asked me.

"Well I wanted you to talk with Mia in private, and ask her if she would go out with me, but kinda keep it a secret between just the 3 of us?" I felt so stupid but, I guess you got to start some where.

"Awe, of course I can" She replied back softly.

"Ok thanks"

We headed back to the living room where everyone else was, I felt a little embarrassed but deep down I felt warmth and happiness, I really think that if we start to go out it could turn out to be great.

**Christian pov.**

That was weird…they had just got back from where ever they went, everyone was just talking waiting for the game to start back up.

Apparently I had a worried look on my face, because Lissa came up and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Don't worry it was nothing" she whispered.

"Well what was it then?" I asked

"Look I'll tell you later, when no one else is around" she said

"Ok fine, let's just start playing again" I said

"Ok back to the game peeps" Adrian said.

"Ok, Christian truth or dare?" Mia asked me.

"ummm…..Dare" I replied

**Sorry this chapter was kinda short, but I will update much faster next time though!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! And thanks so much to those who have reviewed I love you all, I really truly keep going because of the awesome reviews I been getting!**

**AND A HUGE THANKS TO RAZZLE1606, FOR ENCOURGING ME TO WRITE A STORY! SO THANKS YOU'RE A GREAT FRIEND!**

**I already have part of the next chapter ready but please give me ideas!**

**Song suggestion: Misery by maroon 5**

**Amazing quote:**** Christian: "Oh. So that's why you're up here. For a pity party."  
Lissa: "This isn't a joke. I'm serious."  
Christian: "So am I. I love pity parties. I wish I'd brought the hats. What do you want to mope about first? How it's going to take you a whole day to become popular and loved again? ****How you'll have to wait a couple weeks before Hollister can ship out some new clothes? If you spring for rush shipping, it might ****not be so long."**


End file.
